Cliche
by annalau05
Summary: Porque el amor puede estar en donde menos lo esperamos, muchas veces por miedo no se dice, pero lo podran hacer una rosa en la puerta de su casa todas las mañanas o necesitara de un cambio radical de look, esas son las cuestiones que atormentan a Edward, que es lo que le habra funcionado. Que aprendera Bella de una platica con Jacob. Mal sumary pasen y lean.


*** Cliché ***

Hoy curiosamente desperté por un inusual rayo de sol que entraba por mi ventana y digo inusual porque aquí en Forks rara vez sale el sol. Como hace un buen día y hoy es sábado no me apetece estar encerrada en casa, lo más probable es que Charly se haya ido de pesca con Billy, siempre es lo mismo con el así que me tenia y tengo que ver forzada a buscar recetas a base de pescado porque si, en efecto yo soy la que lleva la casa después de que mi madre muriera de cáncer cuando yo solamente tenía 10 años y de eso ya son 7 años, a mí en lo personal no me molesta atender a mi padre. Tome una frazada y salí al jardín, lo tendí en el piso saque mi ipod y un libro, no había nada mejor que un buen libro con música de fondo, estaba poniendo el primer pie fuera de la casa cuando capto mi atención una rosa roja muy bonita acomodada con delicadeza en el suelo, deje mis cosas en el suelo y levante la rosa, seguro alguien se había equivocado.

_Para: Isabella _rezaba la pequeña tarjeta y debajo tenia las siguientes letras _EACM _y no tenía ni la más minia idea de quién era él o la que dejaba las rosas ya llevaba así casi un mes, en un principio pensé que era un broma, diario aparecía una rosa en la puerta de la casa excepto los fines de semana y eso era muy raro como que Charly nunca se ha dado cuenta, el siempre se va antes que yo y en la puerta nunca hay nada, pero cuando salgo ahí está la rosa bien acomodada y luciendo todo su esplendor, en un principio pensé en decirle a Charly pero me hacen tan feliz, nunca nadie antes me había dado un flor, acerque la rosa a mi rostro e inhale su adictivo aroma, era fantástico y hacia que mis labios se extendieran en una sonrisa, volví a tomarla junto con mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el césped para poder tenderme a disfrutar del clima, pero como todo lo bueno acaba y yo tenía deberes que hacer, además de preparar la cena y hacer la colada todo el tiempo con la música en mis oídos claro está. Cuando Charly llego a casa la cena estaba lista y en efecto llevaba mas pescado que tendría que preparar mañana.

Hoy era inicio de semana y tendría que ir al instituto no es que no me gustara ir, pero a que adolescente le gusta levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, yo hasta la fecha no conozco a ninguno y para no variar tanto ayer como hoy me esperaba una hermosa rosa en la puerta que seguía sin saber quién era la persona que las dejaba lo único nuevo es que ahora la nota estaba escrita a mano con una caligrafía impecable. En cuanto estacione mi camioneta que me llevaba de un lado para otro, un cuerpo pequeño y menudo me apreso entre sus brazos.

- Alice, porque tanta efusividad? – le pregunte curiosa.

- Bella es que no te alegras de verme, llevamos un par de días sin vernos y me saludas como si nada – me dijo Alice poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, oh por cierto que mal educada he sido no me he presentado y sé que se preguntaran quien es esta tipa y porque se pone a platicar su vida, pues bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella y a mi me gusta mas así, tengo 17 años y vivo solo con mi papa Charly.

- Alice fue solo el fin de semana y no ha cambiado nada desde entonces – le dije a Alice como si fuera una niña pequeña de 5 años, la verdad es que Alice tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas.

- Bueno pudo haber algo no crees? – contraataco Alice.

- Ok en eso tienes la razón, pero anda vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde – le dije mientras tiraba de ella.

- No Bella aun tenemos que esperar a mi hermano, se le olvido el cuaderno de su primer clase – me dijo Alice recargándose en su maravilloso Porche amarillo que presumía con orgullo – es mas mira ahí va llegando – me dijo y me jalo al lugar donde se estacionaba un hermoso volvo plateado y de él bajaba un adonis, la perfección hecha hombre, el hermanos mellizo de Alice… Edward Cullen o si quieren su nombre completo Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, que en contraste de su hermana él era mucho más alto, musculoso aunque no en exceso solo lo suficiente como para que se notara con las prendas que usualmente ahora vestía, cabello cobrizo dorado desordenado aparentando recién haberse levantado de la cama, lo único que compartía con su hermana era la piel blanca de aspecto suave y terso, además de unos profundos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, se preguntaran si me gusta y la respuesta es físicamente si, digo no soy de palo ni mucho menos idiota como para no darme cuenta del bombón andante que tenía delante mío vestido tan sexi con una simple playera beige pegada a su pecho con una chamarra de piel café, además de unos jeans azul deslavado amoldados a sus fuertes piernas, acompañados de unos zapatos impecables del color de la chamarra, Edward era capaz de traer babeando tras él a toda la comunidad estudiantil femenina – porque has llegado tan tarde Edward? – le cuestiono Alice una vez que lo tuvimos de frente.

- Eso es algo que a ti no importa Alice, además que estás haciendo con mis pertenencias – le dijo un Edward molesto y eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales yo no babeaba por él en su cara, no sé qué paso pero desde hace casi dos meses tuvo un cambio radical de look y de personalidad, antes era más sencillo nada atrevido, la ropa mas holgada y menos llamativa, con su cabello nunca se ha podido hacer mucho aunque ahora esta mas revuelto y utiliza pupilentes ya que antes usaba gafas no de esa grandes que abarcan medio rostro, pero tampoco eran en palabras de Alice "estéticas" era un chico sencillo y muy amable además de que era muy aplicado, creo que aun es el mejor de la clase, no se me gustaba mucho mas ese Edward sencillo y dedicado, según Alice es tierno y muy dulce pero ahora tiene una mirada fría y calculadora y siempre está rodeada de chicas huecas y que en términos simples son unas zorras.

- Mira Edward yo solo te hecho un favor al esperarte – y Alice le guiño un ojo, que se traerán este par? – porque olvidaste tu cuaderno y si no mal recuerdo comentaste anoche que tenias algo muy importante en él para hoy o me equivoco – le cuestiono su hermana.

- Ok está bien, gracias Alice y ahora si no te importa me voy a clases – le dijo Edward cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases – Isabella – me saludo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza viéndome directamente a los ojos haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y paso de largo, siempre era lo mismo con él, antes era más atento y nos dirigíamos a clases juntos porque compartimos todas las clases, aunque no hablábamos me era muy grata su compañía, pero ahora soy menos que nada para él.

- Anda Bella vamos a clases ya que el mal educado de mi hermano ni siquiera nos espero – casi le grito a su hermano, pero el simplemente hizo un encogimiento de hombros y siguió su camino – y nosotras que hacemos el esfuerzo de esperarlo – me dijo Alice, jalándome y dejándome en uno de los corredores porque nosotras compartíamos muy pocas clases juntas.

- Bueno Alice nos vemos en la cafetería – le dije antes de dirigirme a mi aula donde me tocaba algebra como primera materia. Pase la mayoría del tiempo de mis dos primeras clases tratando de poner atención, pero en la cabeza solo me rondaba un nombre o mejor dicho una persona, que fue lo que le paso a Edward para tal cambio, la verdad es que no lo sé y cuando le pregunte a Alice sobre el tema, me dijo que algún día me enteraría y no me quiso decir más, ya estaba dirigiéndome al otra aula para mi tercera clase cuando me volví a encontrar con Edward, estaba en su casillero sacando unos libros cuando llego Tanya Denali la capitana de las porristas del instituto, se le colgó del cuello y lo beso como si se lo quisiera devorar y yo me quede estática en donde estaba, Edward abrió los ojos y me vio no pude entender esa mirada, pero me sentí incomoda con esa mirada y como pude ordene a mi cuerpo que se moviera y pasara de largo a mi siguiente clase.

- Ya te lo dije Tanya no me interesas ahora deja de regalarte y vete de mi vista – escuche que le decía Edward con un tono de voz contenido y frio que me asusto, nunca pensé que él pudiera tratar así a una mujer, bueno aunque Tanya era la más grande de las zorras del instituto pero mujer al fin de cuentas.

- Pero Eddy el otro día nos las pasamos muy bien – le dijo Tanya con su voz chillona.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa ahora desaparece que tengo cosas más interesante que hacer – escuche como la voz de Edward se acercaba mas a mí, bueno no a mí, como ya les había dicho compartíamos clases así que iba a la misma aula que yo.

- Bueno eso tú te lo pierdes cariño – le dijo con desdén Tanya y claramente escuche como se alejaba con su clásico taconeo. Una vez en clase me dedique a rayar distraídamente mi cuaderno pensando en lo que dijo Tanya ya habían estado juntos, en el fondo yo sabía porque esas palabras me dolieron, porque a pesar de ese cambio yo sabía que el Edward que a mí me gusta aun esta en ese nuevo Edward frio y arrogante.

- Señorita Swan? – escuche una voz que decía, demonios esa soy yo y la voz es del profesor, que dijo?

- Disculpe – le dije al profesor.

- Que gusto que haya regresado a la clase, espero que ahora ponga atención – me dijo el profesor con un tono de molestia en la voz, bueno antes no me saco de su clase, esto me está afectando de sobremanera, ok Isabella Marie Swan es hora de concentrarte… Edward… no en la clase, en tus apuntes, soy un caso perdido! Cuando termino la clase fui lo más rápido posible a la cafetería necesitaba relajarme y despejar mi mente, cuando entre a la cafetería ahí estaba Alice ya esperándome con los chicos, Ange, Ben, Jasper y Jake, una enorme sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro y me relaje, tome una charola cogí algunos alimentos y me fui a la mesa después de pagarlo y me encontré con los chicos que platicaban alegremente.

- Bells qué bueno que llegas, estamos planeando lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana – me dijo Alice muy emocionada, secundada extrañamente por Ángela.

- Que tiene este fin de semana en particular, además Alice apenas es lunes – me queje, las fiestas de Alice siempre me daban miedo.

- Como que no sabes o sería mejor decir que estas perdida en las fechas, este viernes es 14 – me dijo Ángela como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Y que tiene que sea 14? – pregunte, creo que algo se me escapaba.

- Es 14 de febrero Bells – me dijo Jacob muy feliz.

- Así es Bella y tenemos que salir juntos los 6 a celebrar a algún sitio, prometo que terminaremos temprano – me dijo Alice, ella diciendo que terminaríamos temprano?

- Y a que se debe que quieras terminar temprano? – le pregunte, mi curiosidad era mayor.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que invite a Alice a cenar – hablo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice, si así es compartíamos mesa con Jasper Hale solo por Alice que son novios desde hace algunos meses y desde ese entonces son inseparables.

- Además de que creo que alguien más también tiene otros planes para más tarde – dijo Alice mirando a Ángela; oh por dios al fin se le iba a declarar a Ben, la verdad es que hacen una bonita pareja pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

- Quien tiene otros planes? – pregunto Ben al darse cuenta de la manera en la terminamos mirando a Ángela y pude ver ¿dolor en su mirada?

- Pues quien mas va a ser, he invitado a Nessie a salir y me le voy a declarar – nos salvo Jacob ya que no sabíamos que decir y Ángela se puso blanca como el papel.

- Eso es maravilloso Jake – le dije abrazándolo, la verdad es que la chica lo traía loco y a mis espaldas escuche un bufido, pero eran demasiados ruidos como para preocuparme por quien había sido, lo que si es que Alice se comenzó a atacar de la risa. Después de organizarnos llegamos a la conclusión de saldríamos a al cine y a comer saliendo del instituto. Después de eso la semana se fue volando y sin darme cuenta ya era viernes, lo único destacable de mencionar es que al día siguiente no encontré ninguna rosa a la mañana siguiente de hacer planes para el día de hoy lo cual de verdad me desilusiono, pensé que por fin se había cansado de gastar su tiempo y su dinero, pero al día siguiente sin esperanzas de encontrar nada me sorprendí al ver una rosa en el sitio de siempre haciendo que estuviera de un humor excelente todo el día, oh bueno casi todo porque Alice me interrogo al estilo FBI hasta que le dije el porqué de mi felicidad, la verdad es que Alice es la única que sabe lo de las rosas y según ella, es un enamorado que tiene miedo de decir lo que siente por miedo al rechazo y me lo dice de una manera tan segura que me ha dado en que pensar, bueno y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que hoy encontré dos rosas en lugar de una y la nota que decía:

_Para: Isabella_

_Creo que ya es tiempo de decirte lo que siento,_

_ Me gustaría verte en el parque cerca de tu casa._

_EACM_

Nada mejor que eso para darme en que pensar, por un lado se que el parque es muy pequeño y no hay pierde, pero si solo se trata de una broma de mal gusto? Y si no voy y después me arrepiento? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer, así que le conté a Alice y me dijo que fuera que no podía perder nada y le discutí porque si tenía que perder y era mi poca autoestima y simplemente me contesto que si era una broma le acomodara una buena bofetada, que me marchara con la frente en alto, para después reír, ser feliz por ser libre y sentir lástima por el pobre infeliz que me perdiera. El problema es que no creo poder reírme de la situación pero logro convencerme por lo que asistiría al punto de reunión después de nuestra salida de esta tarde.

Estábamos saliendo del cine muy relajados, y Ángela y Ben salieron tomados de la mano, después del interrogatorio de regla nos dijeron que Ben la tomo de la mano dentro del cine y se le acerco con intensiones de besarla cuando Ángela se le declaro y Ben cumplió su deseo de besarla, sonaba tan lindo y se veían tan felices, estábamos despidiéndonos ya que Alice y Jasper se iban a su cena y Ángela y Ben seguirían continuando la velada solos, solo quedaba yo ya que Jacob realmente le había pedido salir a Nessie aun cuando en un principio lo dijo solo para salvar a Ange al parecer eso fue lo que le dio el coraje suficiente para declarársele a la chica.

- Bells espera – me dijo Jacob alcanzándome.

- Que pasa Jake? – le pregunte con cierta resistencia por mi parte tenía solo 15 minutos para llegar al parque y aun estaba un poco lejos.

- Bueno es que no sé cómo le voy a hacer estoy muy nervioso y si me dice que no, si ya me gano su amor otro chico, escuche que Alec estaba interesada en ella – me dijo un nervioso Jacob, y para nervios estaba yo – te ves un poco inquieta, disculpa es que tienes que llegar a algún sitio pronto?

- La verdad es que si Jake, lo siento – le dije lo mas apenada que estaba es mi amigo y sé que me necesita pero…

- No te preocupes, te puedo acompañar quede con Nessie a las 8 y aun es temprano para mi, siento ser tan egoísta pero de verdad es que necesito tu consejo, no le puedo contar a Alice porque armaría un mega show y no quiero eso, por otro lado Ange tiene suficiente con lo suyo, y sé que tu eres la más sensata y madura de nosotros por eso necesito de tu opinión – fue el discurso más largo que le había escuchado a Jacob decir sobre mi persona.

- Está bien Jake anda vamos – le dije, subimos a mi camioneta que estaba estacionada cerca de ahí y fuimos de regreso a casa – haber vamos por partes diría Jake el destripador, para empezar te gusta Nessie de verdad y mucho.

- Claro que si Bella la quiero mucho, pero no crees que es el cliché más utilizado y viejo del mundo, declararte a alguien precisamente hoy?

- Bueno, si la quieres tienes que arriesgarte y de lo del cliché bueno si, es viejo no lo voy a negar, pero es muy romántico y dulce y sé que tu lograras hacer de esto un suceso muy especial, Jake eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida, siempre estás ahí para quien lo necesite, eres muy cálido e irradias luz propia y si Nessie no puede verlo entonces es que es una chica lenta de entendimiento – le dije tomándolo de la mano.

- Gracias Bells eres la mejor amiga del mundo – me dijo Jake tomando mi mano dándole un suave apretón – sabes si no estuviera enamorado de Nessie estoy seguro de que tu y yo seriamos almas gemelas o tal vez lo somos en un mundo paralelo a este, se que te amaría para toda la vida – me decía Jake y sé que tenía toda la razón del mundo yo lo amaría, pero hay otra persona que no me puedo sacar de la mente, además de la persona de las rosas que espero y me este esperando, pero aun así esto era un poco incomodo.

- Según tu, yo sería tu chica perfecta, pero siento decirte que tengo un pequeño defecto… yo no soy Nessie y eso nos impide ser felices – le dije tratando de bromearle.

- Bueno eso es algo importante, además de que se que tu corazón le pertenece a otro y no soy yo aunque no sé exactamente quien es - me dijo Jake dejándome sorprendida – no te preocupes cielo, no pienso cuestionarte y hacerte una escena de celos – dijo riendo tratando de hacer que me relajara, debió de haber notado mi tensión.

- Muchas gracias Jake, pero sabes ya llegamos a mi destino, lo siento pero se me hace un poco tarde como para llevarte a tu casa, que te parece s te llevas mi camioneta y la traes mañana.

- Bells no puedo dejarte aquí tirada en el parque, a menos que me digas que tu cita te va a llevar a casa – me dijo Jake, cita?

- Lo siento Jake pero no tengo ninguna cita, es complejo de explicar…

- Y se te hace tarde, aun así no puedo dejarte sola aquí – me dijo Jake necio.

- No te preocupes por si no te habías dado cuenta estamos a solo dos cuadras de mi casa, así que llévatela – le insistí dejando la camioneta encendida.

- Está bien Bells, pero quiero que me llames en cuanto estés en tu casa, estamos? – me dijo Jake, al menos ya lo había convencido.

- Está bien como quieras, prometo llamarte – le dije tomando mis cosas, dispuesta a bajarme, pero Jake adivino mis pensamientos y lo hizo más rápido que yo, rodeo la camioneta y me abrió la puerta.

- Gracias Bells, ya verás que voy a luchar por ella, no puedo perder la batalla sin haber combatido antes – me dijo muy seguro, abrazándome y depositando un dulce beso en mi frente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- No tienes nada de que dar las gracias, para eso están los amigos y ahora como dirían por ahí, anda por ella tigre! – le dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo, me soltó y subió a mi camioneta.

- Prometo llevártela mañana a casa cielo – casi me grito sobre el rugido del motor y se fue, mire el reloj, maldición eran 7:15 aun así tome la rosa de esta mañana y me introduje en el pequeño parque, de repente de la nada algo paso golpeado mi brazo.

- Auch! – me fui de espaldas cuando vi a… Edward?. El se volteo y me miro, maldición hable en voz alta.

- Isabella – se detuvo y giro para mirarme, pero su mirada me dejo sin palabras a pesar de que quería ocultarlo… se veía triste, lloroso y al mismo tiempo furioso.

- Estas bien Edward? – le pregunte con voz débil.

- Y porque no había de estarlo, pero me supongo que no tengo que preguntarte a ti verdad, tu estas bien pero no entiendo que haces aquí, no deberías de estar con tu novio? – me dijo con burla y un rastro de dolor?

- Yo no tengo ningún… novio, vine a… bueno y que haces tú por aquí? – le pregunte antes de que metiera la pata.

- Hmm, nada importante – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y frialdad; logre ver que tenía una rosa en la mano?, no… es el – tu… - casi escupí la palabra con rabia, para él era algo sin importancia – como fuiste capaz de jugar así conmigo, eres un idiota, que ganas con burlarte de mí, dime que te hice para que me hicieras esto – le dije tratando de contener las lagrimas de rabia y dolor, apretando los puños y eso fue una mala idea porque las espinas de la rosa se me encajaron en la palma de la mano y la solté después de sentir algunas gotitas de liquido caliente en mis manos, lo que me faltaba que yo sola me hiciera más daño y me sangre, levante mi mirada para examinar mi mano a la escasa luz, pero algo me llamo la atención… me sorprendió ver la mirada de Edward fija en la rosa del suelo, podía ver su rostro triste y herido, verlo así me dolió también y no por mí, sino por él, porque era el mismo Edward que siempre he amado y si lo he dicho bien lo amo y de eso me di cuenta después de la charla con Jacob, Edward es la persona que ocupa mi corazón y desde hace mucho tiempo, el Edward dulce y sencillo, no sé como paso pero mi mano voló a su rostro acariciando su mejilla, sin darme cuenta de que fue con la mano que me dañe, así que le deje pequeñas manchitas de mi sangre.

- Qué te pasa, porque estas así? – le pregunte sin poder evitarlo, ya lo dije su dolor se convirtió en mi dolor.

- Dime Isabella porque no te puedes fijar en mi, dime que es lo que tienen los demás que yo no, que tiene Jacob que puede llamarte cielo y yo no, dime que necesito para que te enamores de mi? – me dijo en un murmullo, pero no encontraba mi voz a que buena hora la perdía!

- Perdón? – genial Isabella es lo único que se te puede ocurrir en estos momentos.

- Olvídalo, de nada sirvió este cambio, sabes lo hice por ti – me dijo con voz acida - y de que sirvió, solo para que Alice se divirtiera un poco ayudándome.

- No, espera de verdad tu me quieres? No es una broma? – necesitaba asegurarme de que no era una broma.

- Claro que te quiero yo nunca bromearía con algo así, pero no te preocupes que ya no te molestare mas y descuida que tampoco te volverán a llegar mis rosas – me dijo soltándose de mí, no sé en qué momento me agarro por los brazos.

- No tienes que hacer nada – fue lo único que le pude decir.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Auch! – me tomo de la mano lastimada y la apretó, no me gusta quejarme pero si me dolió.

- Lo siento tanto amor – eso sonó tan lindo que hasta se me olvido como respirar – que te paso?

- La rosa – fue todo lo que conteste, tenía mi mano entre las suyas y se sentía genial.

- Pero que estúpido fui, nunca más te voy a regalar rosas, de ahora en adelante te regalare tus flores favoritas… te voy a dar fresnías – me dijo dando un suave beso en la palma de mi mano, yo quería sus labios en otro sitio.

- Yo… me preguntaba si quizás tu… querías ser… mi novia o es que acaso mal interprete tu respuesta? – me dijo con un brillo peculiar en los ojos que al terminar su oración se apago, era tan dulce, yo sabía que aun estaba mi Edward en el cuerpo de este dios.

- Interpreta esto – no sé donde saque el coraje necesario, pero estampe mis labios en los suyos, de principio no me respondió, pero después comencé a sentir como sus suaves labios acariciaban los míos, eran unos labios maravillosos que ponían a vibrar mi cuerpo entero, me sentía desfallecer así que enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el coloco los suyos en torno a mi cintura y era una sensación tan agradable y cálida que es imposible describirlo con precisión.

- Eso es un sí? – me pregunto a penas nos separamos para poder respirar.

- Si, si quiero – le dije volviendo a sus labios que eran adictivos – oh por dios tengo que marcarle a Jake – recordé de repente.

- Que tiene que ver ahora con nosotros Isabella – me exigió saber Edward.

- Lo que pasa es que se llevo mi camioneta y para que se quedara tranquilo le prometí marcarle en cuanto estuviera en mi casa – le explique mientras acaba el móvil.

- Eso quiere decir que ya quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – oh mi dios era tan dulce y tierno con ese puchero.

- Claro que no tontito, pero él no tiene porque saberlo además debe de concentrarse en su cita de esta noche – dijo Bella mientras marcaba el numero de Jacob – hola Jake, lo prometido es deuda ya estoy a salvo.

- Me alegro mucho Bells, dile a Edward que cuide bien de ti ok, disfruta de la noche que aun es joven – me dijo Jake.

- Edward? – sin quererlo pregunte, como es que sabía es que acaso era brujo o que, además de que mi dios me escrutaba intensamente interrogándome.

- Claro solo dile que digo yo que te cuide mucho, se que estas con él y me alegro mucho por ti – a esas alturas ya tenía el altavoz encendido para ver si Edward entendía más que yo – y no te espié ni nada por estilo, simplemente que cuando le di la vuelta al parque encontré parado un volvo plateado y de quien más va a ser, bueno cielo nos vemos se cuidan y deséame mucha suerte para que me vaya bien con Nessie.

- Ya te dije Jake lucha por ella, pero bueno te dejo para que solo te concentres en cómo te le vas a declarar – le dije a modo de despedida.

- Claro que si cielo mañana hablamos – me dijo Jake y colgó.

- Aun me sigo preguntando porque él te puede decir cielo, eres mía Bella y no quiero compartirte con nadie mas – me dijo Edward inhalando en la base de mi cuello.

- No seas celoso Edward, Jake solo es un amigo, aunque si somos sincero hoy tuvimos una plática muy interesante – le decía a mi dios personal mientras lo conducía a un banco, algo me decía que no le iba a gustar mucho lo que le iba a decir, pero todo tenía una explicación – bueno el me dijo que si no fuera porque el ama a Nessie, el me amaría a mi o que tal vez en un mundo paralelo a este él y yo estamos juntos y somos felices – le decía, pero se puso rígido – y sabes qué?... – no deje que me contestara – estoy segura de que tendría toda la razón del mundo por eso me dice cielo, en un mundo paralelo a este yo lo amaría hasta la locura.

- Que me estas tratando de decir, que enamorada de él y por eso es que el te puede decir cielo, que estás conmigo para tratar de olvidarlo – estaba hecho una fiera, furioso con los nudillos blancos de tanta presión ejercida sobre ellos y la quijada tensa.

- Clama Edward aun no termino, todo tiene una explicación, solo dame 3 minutos para explicarme – le pedí, no pensé que se pusiera tan furioso.

- Tienes 2 minutos antes de que me vaya – me dijo con voz fría.

- Ok, bueno te dije que en este mundo el ama a otra chica y descubrí que yo amo a otro chico desde hace mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta y por eso es que Jake y yo no podemos estar juntos, porque aquí encontramos a nuestro complemento y el mío eres tu Edward te amo y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que hable con Jake y me hizo ver que alguien habitaba en mi corazón, bueno en ese momento eran dos personas, tu y la persona que todos los días me dejaba una rosa en la puerta, pero como esa persona eres tú, no sé cómo le has hecho pero me enamore mas de ti y necesite de esa charla para darme cuenta de que te amo Edward, yo no entendía la mezcla de sentimientos.

- Explícame eso de la confusión de sentimientos que le confundido soy yo – me dijo Edward tomando mis manos, era un tanto bipolar o algo por el estilo, ahora estaba en un plan dulce y cariñoso como si nunca se hubiera enojado.

- Bueno es difícil, veras cuando te conocí hace un par de años, cuando llegaste con Alice y sus padres, algo me llamaba la atención de ti pero no sabía que era, después me di cuenta que eras muy tímido a comparación de Alice, pero te portabas tan dulce con ella, y de cierta manera yo quería que me trataran igual pensaba que era porque necesitaba un hermano ya que soy hija única, después observe que eras muy dedicado a tus estudios te concentrabas tanto en algunas ocasiones que te veía en la biblioteca podía contemplarte con clama sin que yo fuera consciente de lo que me atraías, podía ver tu suave piel de un tono exquisito y atractivo que me picaban las manos por acariciarte – le decía mientras con las puntas de la mis yemas recorría parte de la piel de sus manos – esos dedos maravillosos y finos que más de una vez me han deleitado con tu suave música.

- Como sabes que toco? – me pregunto muy dulcemente sorprendido.

- Bueno yo voy con mucha frecuencia a tu casa y en más de una ocasión Alice me dijo que estabas en el cuarto de música y he entrado y la verdad es que tocas muy bien el piano, me pierdo cuando escucho tu música – le dije acariciando abiertamente sus manos.

- Yo te he compuesto una canción, está inspirada en lo que tu significas para mí, me gustaría que alguna vez la escucharas, claro siendo consciente de que estas a mi lado porque a lo mejor ya la has escuchado sin saber que significa, te amo Isabella.

- Yo también te amo Edward, pero porque me dices Isabella? – no entendía todos me decían Bella y a mí me gustaba más a sí.

- Bueno, veras me da un poco de pena darte mis razones, pero lo voy a hacer, se que todos te dicen Bella o Bells, pero es muy común para ellos, yo de cierta manera quería decirte de una manera única y pues no te podía decirte amor, cariño o cualquiera de las otras formas en las que me gustaría llamarte, así que por eso decidí que como no podía decir que eres mi Bella, mi amor eras Isabella a secas diferente a como te decían todos los demás.

- Creo que ahora me gusta más mi nombre – bromee con él.

- Y eso que se queda corto con lo hermosa que eres no alcanza a describir toda tu belleza – me dijo haciendo que me ruborizara en un tono imposiblemente rojo.

- Bueno continuando descubrí que me gustaba mucho tu cercanía aunque era poca y yo no quería presionarte o que pensaras que era una acosadora así que decidí que te daría tu espacio, yo quería ser tu amiga, o eso es lo que me decía a mí misma, todo se complico aquella vez que fui a tu casa y tu saliste con una playera muy pegada al cuerpo, dejando muy poco a mi imaginación debido al sudor que escurría por tu cuerpo, y comenzaron a venir pensamientos poco castos a mi mente sobre ti – le dije sonrojándome de nuevo, la verdad es que tiene un cuerpo digno de una escultura de Miguel Ángel.

- Recuerdo ese día, yo salía de hacer un poco de ejercicio, veras a mi padre siempre le ha gustado que llevemos una vida sana, nada raro viniendo de un medico verdad, pero no entendí la mirada que me diste solo sé que me prendió, comencé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie.

- Yo tampoco nunca había tenido esas necesidades, ni emociones por nadie, y ahí me di cuenta que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía un chico muy guapo, lo que se comprobó con tu cambio, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tanto físico como en tu forma de ser – no sabía cómo explicarle.

- Te refieres a que de noche a la mañana me convertí en alguien codiciado, social y rodeado de muchas personas? – me pregunto mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Si a ese cambio, me gusto que mejoraras mas tu aspecto digo creo que aumento tu autoestima, pero te convertiste en una persona fría y distante además de cruel principalmente con las chicas y eso me daba miedo, ya que si ninguna de las chicas más populares del instituto tenían una oportunidad contigo, pues yo menos.

- Tontita, te lo dije todo lo hice por ti, para que me voltearas a ver, yo no quería a toda esa gente falsa que se quiere hacer pasar por amigos míos, yo rechazaba a todas las chicas porque ninguna era tu – fue lo más dulce que me podría haber dicho.

- Gracias Edward, es el mejor día de mi vida – le dije abrazándolo dejándome llevar por las emociones del momento.

- Soy yo el que te tiene que dar las gracias por amarme aun cuando yo era invisible para el mundo entero, te amo mi dulce Bella y me voy a encargar que todos los días sean maravillosos para nosotros, si quieres puedo regresar a ser el mismo de antes – me ofreció.

- Bueno si te refieres al ser el chico lindo y tierno, adelante – le dije – pero no quiero que cambies mucho este nuevo Edward sexy – no pude evitar no decirlo - me gusta mucho, me gustas cuando estas celosos y eres posesivo aunque nunca debes de exagerar.

- Mmm, pero entonces me tendrás que pelear con muchas chicas – dijo coquetamente.

- A no, así como desde hoy yo soy tuya, tu eres mío y nadie se te va a poder acercar con planes de separarte de mi lado me escuchaste – le dije seriamente viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una determinación que no sabía que tenía.

- Claro que sí, no sabía que eras tan celosa y adorable al mismo tiempo, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, porque yo soy solo tuyo desde que te vi por primera vez y descubrí que me enamore de ti a primera vista, te amo y nunca más me separare de ti a menos que tú me lo pidas – me juro Edward dándome un dulce y tierno beso que me subió al cielo haciéndome la persona más feliz del mundo, quien dice que declararte en San Valentín no es especial, es lo mejor que a mí me ha pasado en la vida, ahora tengo a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso que me ama como yo lo amo a él y somos inmensamente felices.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, se que me atrace demaciado y me colgaran porque no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero es que la inspiracion me abandona por lapsos, pero al mismo tiempo no queria dejar de pasar a desearles un feliz dia del amor y de la amistad, se que me tarde y mucho jajaja, pero aun asi aqui esta este pequeño one - shot espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me dedican se que no me lo merezco pero de todas formas muchas gracias por el aopoyo que me dan a que siga escribiendo, saben que las lectoras (o lectores) son la maquina que nos inspira a seguir escribiendo asi que los invito a que nos sigan inspirando, el unico pago que nosotros (o en mi caso) pido es una opinion, ya que de esa manera crecemos como personas y como escritores, para poder brindarles lecturas de mejor calidad.**

**Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus rr, asi como tambien me gustaria invitarlas a que se pasen por mis otras historias y prometo actualizar a la brevedad posible.**

**Besos ana lau :)**


End file.
